Eevo
=Appearance= Eevo Shandor is an imposing figure for a Stygian sorceror. He stands at a height of 6'3". Unusually broad shoulders for a Stygian, they dominate his body making him seem better built to swing steel rather than command arcane magics. Always dressed in robes, his frame is fairly obscurred and it is not easy to discern his muscular composition. His eyes are an odd shade of orange which glow red like the setting sun over the Stygian desert whenever he uses his powers. Long straight black hair falls past his shoulders, whilst it is clean and cut, he makes no attempt at any fashion or style in the manner he wears it. A scar runs north to south over his left eye and cheek cutting a swath through his sharp features. His face would seem to have been chiseled out of stone due to the lack of rounded edges. Perhaps his most noticeable feature, the Stygian is a pale white. His skin the color of freshly cut alabaster. This color denotes that he descends from Stygian nobility but also could be compounded by his choice of magical arts. Upon close examination his hands are skeletal, every bone seemingly visible. He walks with an elegance and confidence at all times. =Personality= Eevo is a man of complexity. He strives to always mantain his composure but his deeply passionate personality can sometimes get the best of him.He is a logical thinker and normally goes about his work and his life through careful reasoning. It is through this approach that he is able to contain his passion and emotions. He is driven by a belief in the balance between good and evil but has no illusions as to which side his actions have placed him upon. He firmly believes that when the spark of life has left his body he will burn in the hells. He is reserved and quiet in the company of others, rarely holding a conversation with anyone but a chosen few and those of the fairer sex which he desires.His appetite for women is apparent in his charming flirtatious ways with women yet to anyone in the Guards knowledge he has not taken a women since joining the regiment. Most would call him distant and his friends can be counted on one hand. He has begun to open up as is required by his position amongst the King's Guard as Master Arcanist. He is fiercly loyal to Commander Challa bordering on the fanatical and is never far from her side whether she knows it or not. =History= Eevo Shandor is a Stygian Necromancer. Little is known about his history other than what can be discerned by his culture and personality. His pale skin leads one to believe he is descended from Stygian nobility. His vast knowledge of the black arts and general magics alludes to years of study in Stygia, likely in the service of some powerful sorceror. He never speaks of his past, but once in a very uncharacteristic moment he acknowledged that there was a place in hell just for him. What we do know is he met Challa shortly after she was given command of her regiment and asked for entrance into the Guard. He expressed a need for balance and law in the world and pledged his loyalty to her and King Conan I. A master of the mystical arts and an elegance in manner are the likely reasons for his appointment to Master Arcanist. He had no family or friends to speak of prior to the Guard.